1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable lock assembly, and more particularly to cable lock assembly for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
To prevent theft or unauthorized removal of a computer it is common to fit a cable lock to a computer to secure the computer to an object such as a desk. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional cable lock (70) in accordance with the prior art comprises two half bodies (71,72), a lock device (not shown) and a cable (74). The half bodies (71,72) are engaged with each other. Multiple passages (73) are defined between the half bodies (71,72) for cords (80) connected to the computer and the cable (74) extending through the passages (73). Wherein, the cords (80) are used to connect the computer to an electrical power source. The lock device is mounted between the half bodies (71,72) to keep the half bodies (71,72) from being separated from each other. The cable (74) extends through one of the passages (73) and loops around an object. Consequently, the computer can be locked to the object with the conventional cable lock (70) to prevent the computer from being stolen or inappropriately moved.
However, the conventional cable lock (70) only can lock the cords (80) of the computer. If the cords (80) are cut off or pulled out from the computer, the computer can still be stolen or moved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a cable lock assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a cable lock assembly for a computer to prevent the computer from being stolen or inappropriately moved. The cable lock assembly has a base, a cylinder, a cable and a cord holder. The base is adapted to be attached to the computer with a fastener. The cylinder is mounted on the base and has a lock unit, a keyhole and a lock post. The cable is detachably connected to the base with one end and locked by the lock post. The other end of the cable is used to loop around an object. The cord holder is detachably attached to the base and locked by the lock post to hold the cords of the computer. Consequently, the computer can be securely locked to an object with the cable lock assembly. Thus, the computer cannot be stolen or inappropriately moved even if the cords of the computer are cut off or are pulled out from the computer.